Dramatical Murder OC Fanfic
by rinkagamine1302
Summary: SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME OR WATCH THE SHOW A teenage boy named Momota goes to Japan to find his brother Sei, find out terrible news. This is a DRAMAtical Murder fanfic involving my OC (Original Character). This story has strong language and sex.
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember much from my childhood. I remember my older brother, older sister and my brothers boyfriend. My older sister had moved across America, and I was living with my brother and his boyfriend at the time. I was 5 when they died. 11 years ago my brother hadn't come home.

"Allen..I'm going to go find big brother okay?" I said softly to my brothers weak, sick boyfriend. I put my jacket on and covered Allen up tightly. He was born and raised in England from what my brother told me. He did have an accent. When I was little, I thought England was another planet..Really..I thought Allen was an alien.

Since Allen was sleeping, it was easy for me to slip away. I ran outside in the pouring rain, looking around, and running up and down the street and the only two blocks I was allowed to go to. No one seemed to notice me around, and if they did they didn't care. It was about an hour until I got too cold to stay outside. I was scared that Allen would die without my big brother. I slowly walked home.

Once I entered the door, there was something red on the floor. I slowly walked over t it and touched it..It was warm and gooey. I heard some mumbling in the living room. I quietly tip toed into the doorway of the living room. My eyes widen, seeing my brother with bloody hands and Allen in his arms. Two men were standing over them with a gun in their hands.

"Tell me where it is. We know it's here." One man spoke harshly. What was it that they were looking for?

"I wont tell you where he is. You can go to fucking hell!" He he'd Allen closer, tears running down his face. His eyes slowly drifted over to me, and widen. The two men quickly looked over at me and smirked.

"We wont be needing you anymore." The man shot my brother. The sound made my ears ring and made my heart race. It hadn't yet processed what was going on. Then one of then men walked over to me. Snapping out of my daze, my instincts took over. These weren't good men. These were the men my brother told me to run from. I quickly turned and tried to escape. The man grabbed my hair and a shock ran through my whole body, paralyzing me. I screamed loudly, and blacked out.

When I opened my eyes, the men were laying on the ground, blood pouring from their eyes, mouth and ears. I was scared. What happened? I slowly crawled over to my brother who died holding the man he loved. I gently hugged his arm. I didn't want to leave..I wanted to stay by his side. But I heard a car outside, and men rushing from it. I quickly jumped up, wiping my eyes and running out of the back door. I crawled under the fence, the rain washing away most of the blood on my hands and body.

Suddenly I heard a voice. "It's okay Momo." I stopped in my place and looked around..Only my family called me Momo. I stood in place and shook. I couldn't move. Why couldn't I run. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and my body jolted, I nearly screamed until the hand covered my mouth. Another kid had covered my mouth and smiled softly. His hair was straight and black, as well as his eyes. They seemed..Never ending.

"Shh, Momo..Come with me." The boy held my hand and pulled me into some random alley way. I've never went this far before. I only walked two or three block from my house..This was all new.

The boy sat stopped running and turned to me, giving me a hug. I was still scared..Who was he? Why is he touching me?

"Momo, are you okay? Those men didn't hurt you did they?" He asked with a concerned look. I shook my head, remembering my brothers dead body. I looked up at the boy with tears running down my face. What will I do? They're gone..My big brother..Allen..

"It's okay..I'm here." The boy hugged me again. "My name is Sei. I'm your eldest brother." Eldest? What did eldest mean..I've been growing up in America, and my Japanese isn't all too good. I frowned at him.

"I'm your big brother." He spoke in English. I tilted my head. How is he my big brother? "My English isn't too good.." He sighed and then smiled a bit and looked into my eyes. "It's okay. This will make things easier." He said softly. Everything went dark for a few seconds.

Then everything came into focus and I could see my tv. Sei was sitting next to me holding my hand.

"Can you understand me now, Momo?" He spoke perfect English now..What is happening? Why am I home? Where's big brother?

"Momo..This is really hard to explain. I'm inside of your head. So you can understand me." He smiled a bit and ran his fingers through my hair. His smile faded when I flinched. "You don't talk much do you, Momo?" He hugged me softly and rubbed my back. He was really touchy with me.

"Why are you here.." I asked in a soft quiet tone.

"There's a man who wants you..He will do bad things to you so you have to run and hide." He looked at me with a frown. "You can't ever go home. And..I can't be with you forever. I'll try my best to help you though. I have money for you to use to eat and buy winter clothes with. You'll be alone for awhile..But when you get older, you can come to Japan and be with me and our other brother." He smiled more brightly.

"Other..Brother?" I have another brother?

"Yes, you'll get to meet him someday." Sei frowned and turned his head. "I have to go now. I love you Momo..Try and stay warm."

"You can't leave..Don't go.." I started crying as everything started blur. I don't wanna be alone!

Just like that, Sei was gone. He left me $5,000, and a picture of my brother. How he got it, I'll never know. I went to an abandoned house where I thought I would be safe, until another boy was there. He seemed older then me, and not to happy I was in his house.

"What are you doing here brat? This isn't a club house. Leave!" He shouted. I shook and curled up in a corner. He grabbed my shirt and continued to yell. "Get out of here before I beat you to a pulp!" I closed my eyes and started crying hard. My breathing became uneven my nose became snotty.

"I..I don't have anywhere else to go! I'm all alone! It's so cold outside.." The other kid sat me down and sighed.

"Are you serious? You're homeless right?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"Ye-yes..My big brother died.." I said softly sniffing and wiping my tears away.

"No parents?" He asked. I shook my head in reply. "I see. You can stay here then. But don't tell anyone about here okay?"

That was when my life with Ty began, we stuck together through everything. We stole food ever so often, and tried our best to keep out of the adults around us way. Ty got a job at 18 and we live in a small trailer in Ohio. I managed to convince some rich guy to fly me to Japan to find my brother Sei. Maybe..I had the same power as Sei. To go inside people's heads. Hm.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared out of the window of the plane. I wasn't too fond of heights, but this was slightly pleasant. I sighed and closed my eyes, putting on my headphones and listening to music. I began to drift into my imaginary world. Here, I could do what ever I wanted, and the music influenced that. The music would always determine when I would go. This song took me to the city, where bright lights flashed everywhere and the singer had an extremely sassy attitude. With music, I felt happy and like I belonged.

Ty always would bitch at me for blasting music and not listening to him. After we first met, he was really protective and tried his best to feed me, clothe me and take care of before himself. We did grow really close, but it became weird when I found out I was gay. When he would hug me, or hold me when we would sleep, I would start getting dirty thoughts of him. I didn't want to freak him out honestly. America may be more free then most countries on sexuality, but it was still frowned upon by some people. Honestly I didn't know if Ty was one of those people who would be scared of a gay guy. I didn't want to find out.

As soon as I got off of the plane, I felt completely lose, worried, panicked and scared. But I had to find Sei. I wanted to see him so badly, and I want to know more about myself. How was he my brother, and how did he get inside of my head. I sighed and slowly walked up and down the streets of where I thought he might be. I'm far too shy to actually ask anyone for help. I know I'm pretty stupid but I really did hate asking people for help. I suppose I felt weak when I did.

There didn't really seem to be any cars around here. But everything else was so technologically advanced. I felt like a caveman compared to everyone else. I lived in a trailer with just a tv. I didn't even have a cellphone. I saw people talking on their coils, which were like cellphones. It was interesting, but I tried my best to keep away from everyone. I did feel like everyone was staring my down.

I sighed, holding my bag close, I took back roads and all alleyways to avoid anyone else's attention. I only went down the roads where I saw little or no people, so I had absolutely no idea where I was going. It became darker and I still had no idea where I was or where to start looking. I stood alone for a few seconds, gathering my thoughts.

"Hey, who are you? Some brat walking our turf?" Said a voice behind me. I quickly turned my head to see three men standing together. I held my bag tighter. Was I going to get mugged?

"Didn't you hear him? What the hell are you doing here?" I flinched. I had to put on a tough front at least..

"It's not really any of your business. Bug off." I began to walk, trying to get away from them. Maybe saying that wasn't the best idea.

"What the hell did you say?" One of the guys grabbed my arm and yanked me back. In retaliation I turned and punched him, hoping he'd let go so I could make a run for it. My luck of course was that he only got more pissed and gripped my arm tighter.

"You little son of a bitch." The man raised his fist as I stuggled to fight to get free. But my weak body was a downfall. I closed my eyes, shaking, ready for in impact.

"Don't hit the kid." A different voice said softly. I slowly opened one of my eyes, seeing a man with a red and black jacket and dark red hair. He had a tattoo of a tear on his cheek.

"This brat hit me first." The man holding my arm protested.

"I bet you just scared him. He doesn't look like he's from around here anyways. Just let him go okay?" The man smiled. The other man holding my arm leg go. I quickly backed away, holding my now bruised arm. I wish my skin wasn't so fragile. The man with dark red hair walked over to me.

"Are you okay? Sorry about that." He gently touched my arm. "They're just protecting our turf is all. My name is Mizuki. Whats your name?" He asked, sliding his hand off of my arm.

"Mo-momota." I said softly. He seemed kind hearted. I don't think he would hurt me. But my judgement is pretty bad. I should just keep my guard up.

"Momota. It's nice to meet you. Where are you from? You have an accent."

"I..I do? Oh..Um..I'm from America." I said softly, keeping my eyes on my arm.

"America? Pretty far away, why'd you come here? Did you just find out that you were able to get here?" He asked crossing his arms.

"What do you mean? Was no one able to get here before?"

"Yep, we were pretty much cut off from everywhere else." He said with a slight smile. Strange..Why would Sei tell me to find him then? What if I came earlier? Is that why he said to wait til I was old enough? I sighed.

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked tiling his head.

"I came here to find my older brother..I don't know where to look so I'm kinda lost." I told him truthfully. I doubted he could help but it was worth a shot.

"Older brother? What's his name? Maybe he's part of Dry Juice." He said. Dry Juice? I looked up at Mizuki and tilted my head. "Oh Dry Juice is my gang." I nodded slightly. Gang wars, maybe he wasn't so nice.

"His name is Sei..He has black hair and dark eyes." As I spoke, Mizuki held his head.

"Uh..Kinda rings a bell. I can't really remember too well. Maybe I'll remember in a little." He laughed slightly. Something was strange. He seemed half dead when I mentioned Sei.

"I see. I should keep looking then.." I turned and began to walk. Mizuki gently grabbed my shoulder.

"Why don't you come with me. Maybe it'll come to me soon. Plus you shouldn't wander around at night. It isn't the safest place for a kid."

"I'm not a kid. I'll be fine." I shook him off and kept walking. He followed close behind.

"I wanna help you. Come on, just come back to my place okay? I promise you'll be safe. I really don't think you should be alone here. You don't know the area and cops here don't help worth shit. Just come with me." He pleaded. He had a point. I don't know anyone or anything here. I could get lost easily and never be able to get home. I sighed and turned to him.

"Fine, I'll go with you. But if any of your friends try anything, I wont hesitate to hurt you all." I said with a stern expression. Mizuki just smiled and held my hand, pulling me in a different direction. I'm a little scared and nervous. If something happened to me..Would Sei be sad? Would he be waiting forever for me?


	3. Chapter 3

Mizuki took me through a few back roads and soon we

entered some kind of hangout. There were a bunch of

small groups of guys talking. Once they saw Mizuki

they all smiled and walked over to him, talking and

laughing. I seemed to disappear into thin air. I

held my arm and bit my lip softly. No one seemed to

notice me, which was good I suppose.

"Hey, Mizuki. Where have you been?" A voice said

softly walking over to us. A man with blue hair and

a jacket smiled. "Who's that? A new recruit?" He

said looking at me.

"Oh him? No, no. He's actually lost." He said with a

chuckle. "I think he's actually here looking for

someone."

"Yes, my older bro-" My words trailed off as I saw

him. Sei. He was standing right there by the wall.

Tears welted up in my eyes as I ran over to him and

hugging him tightly. "Sei! You're really here! I'm

so happy!" I called out burring my head into his

chest with.

"Uh..My name is Ren." My body froze up and I slowly

turned my head up to see the mans face. It was true..It wasn't Sei. But he did look a lot like him.

My eyes widened and my cheeks turned red from what I

realized I just did.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry!" I moved away quickly hiding

my face with my hands.

"Wait..Did you say Sei?" The man with blue hair said

while walking over to me.

"You know him?" I asked while slowly moving my hands

away from my face, sniffing. "He's my big brother. I

haven't seen him in so long..Do you know where he

is?"

"Wait, that's impossible. He can NOT be your

brother." He said glaring at me.

"What's wrong Aoba?" Mizuki said with a frown. I

clenched my fist.

"How do you know? He told me he was my brother." I glared back at him.

"Aoba, calm down. Maybe we should talk to him. He

did mistake me as Sei. That is a sign he's see him

at least." Ren said in a calm voice. I looked back

at him, only to blush again and look down at my

feet.

"Fine. Mizuki you don't mind if I take him home with

me right?" Aoba looked over at Mizuki.

"Just promise not to hurt the poor kid. I told him I

wouldn't let anything happen to him." He smiled

softly at me and petted my head. I flinched slightly

then smiled back at him. His hands were really warm.

"Alright. Lets go..Whats your name?" Aoba said,

raising an eyebrow.

"It's Momota.." I said, looking down at my still

bruised arm.

"Alright..Momota. Follow me and Ren." Aoba started

walking, Ren followed and I followed Ren. We walked

silently. Aoba, nor Ren said a word to me. It was

strange and I felt uncomfortable. I kept my head down while walking. What was Aoba planning on doing to me, and what did Ren mean by 'He did mistake me as Sei'? They must know him.

We arrived to what I assume was their house. Aoba walked in slowly, waiting for me to catch up. Once I got into the door, I took off my shoes and looked up at Aoba. He stared at me.

"How do you know Sei? Tell the truth." He kept a straight face.

"I am, he came to me when I was little and told me I was his little brother." I crossed my arms and stared back it him.

"That's impossible." He said with a sigh.

"He told me he was inside my mind when he told me..Does that mean anything." I asked. Aoba's eyes widen slightly and he looked back at me. Ren had stayed quiet this whole time.

"He was inside your head?" Ren asked. He moved closer to me. Suddenly, a loud thump came from upstairs.

"What was that..?" I said softly. Was there someone here wanting to kill us?

"I bet it was just Clear." Aoba sighed. "I'll go see what he's up to." Aoba turned and walked up the stairs. Ren and I looked at each other, and I just looked down in embarrassment. I hugged him, a stranger.

"MASTER! DON'T! THAT HURTS! I WAS JUST WAITING FOR YOU TO COME HOME MASTER!" A voice yelled.

"IF I FIND YOU AND NOIZ IN MY ROOM AGAIN I'LL BREAK YOU BOTH!" Aoba yelled back. A few seconds later a few sets of feet started coming down the stairs. First someone with black and green pants, next someone with just grayish blue pants and lastly Aoba. The man with green and black pants had piercings all over his face, and he had blonde hair from what I could see from his hat. The other man had a gas mask on. Strange.

"Who's this kid?" The man with piercings said. His expression was cold and harsh. I looked away.

"Noiz this is Momota, Momota this is Noiz and Clear." Aoba pointed to the man in green, calling him Noiz. The man in the gas mask was Clear.

"It's nice to meet you Clear, Noiz." I looked up slightly.

"He's pretty girly." Noiz said with a click of his tongue.

"I am not girly!" I growled. Five seconds and he's already pissed me off. Noiz smirked. He seemed to get a rise out of making me mad.

"Momota..Momo. It's easier to say Momo. May I call you Momo, Momo?" Clear said. His body language was cheerful, like a child.

"Please don't call me Momo..Only my family calls me Momo." I said with a slight mumble.

"Like Sei?" Aoba said, giving me a side glance.

"Yes, Sei called me Momo.." I said looking down. "Where is Sei?" I asked.

"Tell me about yourself first okay?" Aoba walked into the living room, and everyone followed him. He seemed to have a gang of his own. I sat across from Aoba and looked down at my legs.

"I guess I could start from the beginning." I sighed. I didn't feel right telling all of these guys my past. It felt really strange.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at Aoba. My face was slightly pink, telling my life story to so many people. I bit my lip, then sighed.

"I'm going off of what my big brother told me when I was little. So, I guess my parents dropped me off at an orphanage when I was a baby. And my big brother, Shin and my older sister Yumi where super close to me and from what he told me, they were the only ones I would stop crying for. When Shin turned 18 he adopted Yumi and I and moved to America so he could get a good job and stuff. Well he performed at some coffee shops and stuff and sang and made good money. Met his boyfriend, Yumi moved to Calif-" I was cut off by Aoba.

"Boyfriend?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Shin was gay and his boyfriend was really girly but really nice. Allen took good care of Shin and I."

Noiz clicked his tongue. "Well I suppose you and him have the girly thing in common." He smirked and glared at me. This fucker...If he found out I was gay and told people..I would dig him a hole six feet under.

I looked away and continued. "Anyways, when I was around 5, Shin was late coming home, and Allen was really sick. He could barely move. So I went to go look for Shin, being the stupid little kid I was, I thought I would see him walking down the street and get him to run home. I was out there for awhile, and I couldn't find him so I went home. When I got home, there was blood on the floor..And Shin was yelling at someone. I kinda snuck in through the living room and Allen was laying in Shin's arm covered in blood. And some guy was asking him questions. Shin refused to answer any questions, then they both looked over at me..And the man shot Shin. The guy walked over to me, grabbed my hair and I passed out. When I woke up him and his friend were on the floor, shaking with blood pouring from their eyes, mouth and eyes. I was scared. So I ran out of the house. I ran as fast as I could. Then I heard a voice and I met Sei and he went inside my head, gave me money and I met Ty and Ty and I have been living together ever since." I sped up my story, trying not to go into too much detail about Sei or Ty. Ty was just my best friend. He didn't need to brought into all of my problems.

"I believe him Aoba." Ren said frowning. "We didn't get much time with Sei before he..Left." Ren looked down at Aoba. Aoba looked down at his hands and closed his eyes.

"Wait..What do you mean by 'left'? What happened to him.." What was going on? What did they mean?

"If you are really Sei's brother, then your mine as well. Sei was my twin." Aoba said with a slight whisper. "He died last year." The room went silent. There didn't even seem to breath breathing. I knew I wasn't breathing. My heart was broken. This couldn't be real. Sei couldn't have died.

"You're a liar." I spat. "You're lying to me! Sei couldn't have died! There's no way in hell!" I yelled. Tears streamed out of my eyes. My hands were balled up fist at this point.

"Why would I lie?" Aoba frowned at me. "If Sei told you that you were his brother, then your my brother."

"I want Sei.." I sat on the ground and cried like a baby. Sei couldn't be gone. I only spent 10 minutes with him. He was all I ever looked forward to when I was little. What was I going to do now?

"H-hey..I know it's a lot to take in, but don't cry so hard. You might make yourself pass out." Aoba said, walking over to me and hugging me. "It's okay. I promise.." He gently gave me a squeeze. I continued to cry until I my eyes dried out. Everyone had stayed quiet and let me have my break down. I slowly leaned away from Aoba and sniffed.

"Thank you.." I whispered and rested my cheek on his shoulder.

"It's fine Momota." He whispered back.

"You can call me Momo..Since we're brothers.." I smiled at him and blushed. Noiz cleared his throat and stood. My cheeks turned a darker red and I moved away from Aoba and held my arm. Noiz glared at me and Aoba.

"Master has another brother. Does that make him my master as well?" Clear asked, tilting his head.

"No, no. It's fine. You're just my friend." I said with a giggled.

"Aoba." An old voice called out. A woman with pink hair walked into the living room. She glared. "Why are is everyone in my house?" She growled.

"Granny. Eheh. Funny story. There's a lot going on.." Aoba stood and smiled at the woman he called 'Granny'. "So I have another brother."

"What?!" She gasped glaring at me. "How? I didn't hear and thing about another!" The woman stomped over to me and grabed my chin, turning my head from left to right. "He does look like you. Just slightly. How were you made?"

"Uh..Sex?" I said tilting my head.

"Granny, he doesn't actually know about Toue.." He said smiling slightly.

"Who's Toue?" I asked as she slid her hand away from my chin.

"I see." She nodded. "You should tell him. I brought home ingredients for doughnuts. You can tell him over a snack." Granny walked into the kitchen. I looked over at Aoba and he frowned at me, petting my head.

"It's going to be a long story."

"So..If you and Sei are my brothers, and experiments, I am too?" I asked staring at him.

"Sei must have known something you didn't. I didn't even know I had a brother til last year." He smiled slightly.

"So..I'm not human?" I asked looking down at my hands.

"You are human." Granny chimed in. "You feel emotions, bleed and die. You were just made artificially. But, Sei and Aoba were made with a purpose in mind. To use their power for selfish reasons. Scrap is a dangerous power." She said sitting another plate of freshly made doughnuts on the table. Noiz took a few, as did Clear. Clear was strange and ate without taking his mask off. It didn't seem to bother Aoba or Ren. This must be normal for them.

"What's Scrap?" I asked peeling some of the breading off of the doughnut.

"Scrap is..Our power. Granny told me that it comes from my voice. Sei used his eyes. And from what you told me about your past, you might have Scrap too.." He frowned at me.

"It..It can do that to people?" I asked frowning.

"I've done it before..Not on purpose, and not to that extent, but it was still pretty bad." Aoba looked down.

"Oh..So..I might have Scrap huh." I sighed. "I don't even know how to use it." I bit my lip.

"It's fine, don't worry about using it." Aoba smiled. I felt somewhat happy that I met Aoba. My heart still stinging from the news of Sei being dead. But Being with Aoba gave me a bit of happiness. I lost one brother, but gained another.


	5. Chapter 5

It was beginning to get late and Noiz had already left. I actually had no idea where I was going to stay. Tonight, and thankfully Granny asked me if I wanted to stay. I wouldn't have asked myself and would've slept in the streets. Aoba showed me to his room, which was as messy as mine at home.

"You can sleep in my bed, I'll sleep on the floor." He said kicking some stacks of books and games to the side.

"I don't wanna take your bed.." I frowned. "Can we just sleep together?" I asked. Once I realized what I said I blushed and closed my eyes. I meant it innocently. I didn't like sleeping alone in new places anyways. I always had nightmares. "I-I didn't mean it like that!"

Aoba blushes as well and only chuckled. "I know what you meant, but wont it be a little weird? We're both guys?"

"I don't mind..Plus you're my big brother. And.." I looked down. "And I'm kin-"

"You're scared to sleep by yourself in a new place?" He said tilting his head. I looked up at him. How'd he know? "I was like that when I was little. I had to sleep with dad and mom for a few days to get use to this place. You can sleep in bed with me. I don't mind." He smiled and pet my head.

"Where does Ren sleep?" I asked, smiling at his touch.

"He usually sleeps on my floor. He's just kinda use to it." He said looking at a tiny fluffy ball of blue fur.

"Is that an Allmate?" I asked walking over to it and petting it's fur.

"Don't touch it!" He yelled at me. I flinched and moved my hand. I looked back at Aoba who frowned. "I'm sorry. It just means a lot to me. Thats all." Aoba came over and held my hand, pulling me to the bed and we sat. Silence took over the room and Aoba sighed.

"Aoba." I asked, pulling my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

"Hm?" He hummed and looked over at me.

"Are you happy I came here?" I asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? I have another brother. A little brother at that." He said smiling at me playing with my hair. I smiled back at him. "Do you have any sensation in your hair?" He asked, running his fingers through the front of my hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked as my bangs fell in my face once Aoba moved his hands.

"Do you have any pain when I touch it, or does it tickle?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It tickles a little but I like it when people touch my hair. It makes me happy. Ty calls me a cat." I said laughing a little.

"How close are you and this Ty guy anyways?" Aoba asked, crossing his arms a bit.

"He's kinda like you. But more..Goofy. He kinda punched me when we first met, so I was scared of him for awhile. But in the end he made me laugh and took care of me before himself. He would go days with out eating, just as long as I ate."

"He sounds really protective."

"I guess he is." I looked up at the ceiling.

"He's like Koujaku." He leaned against the wall and smiled.

"Koujaku? Who's he?" I asked tilting my head.

"He's my best friend. He's like Ty, he protected me a lot and made sure I was happy. He's a ladies man, yet really annoying sometimes." Aoba chuckled to himself.

"He sounds nice though." I said with a yawn.

"You should get some sleep, Momo." Aoba rested his body behind mine. I turned to face him and laid down, resting my head on his pillow. We stared at each other for a few seconds. My cheeks turned pink and I looked down. This was weird. Even if Aoba and I are related, I'm still in bed with a stranger. I curled up slightly. It was easy to fall asleep with Aoba's warmth. Where I was, it was winter. The snow was really deep near our trailer. Though I love winter, I hated actually being in the snow. As I drifted off to sleep, Aoba wrapped both of his arms around me, holding me like a stuffed animal. I actually liked this. I was too asleep to feel shy or anything, and I guess Aoba was too far off in sleep too to realize what he was doing. This was really nice.

I woke up to Aoba talking to someone. It was easy to find out who when I heard "Master". Clear, and I wonder why he called him master. I only sat up with a slight smile and rubbed my eyes. I looked down on the floor to see Ren curled up under a cover with his eyes closed. He looked peaceful in sleep. I leaned down and softly pet his head. His hair was fluffy and soft. So soft. I continued playing with it, until he made a face. A smile. He smiled and his cheeks were a slightly pink. Because of that I moved my hand and blushed. That was so cute. Ren was like a puppy.

I quickly sat up when I heard the door open. Aoba walked in and Ren slowly sat up, yawning.

"Good, you two are awake now. Ren, Granny is going to take you out for your therapy, okay? I've got an order to fill." Aoba said with a slightly smile and pet Ren's head.

"That's okay Aoba." Ren slowly stood and stretched.

"So I'll be home alone?" I said slightly.

"Well unless you don't want to go with me." Aoba said, putting on his jacket. I quickly stood.

"I wanna go." I said, smiling from ear to ear. I was finally acting myself here. I think it's because Aoba gives me so much comfort.

"It shouldn't be too long." Aoba said as Ren walked down the stairs. Aoba and I followed. When we got downstairs, Granny and Ren must have already left because it was empty. Aoba and I put on our shoes and headed out.

We stopped at a junk store to pick up the delivery. We left quickly one three kids ran into the store. Aoba didn't seem to like the kids all too much actually. We ran from the shop as fast as we could as the kids asked questions. They stopped chancing us after a few seconds. Aoba and I rested for a moment before continuing to walk to our destination.

"So you do this a lot?" I asked, holding my hands behind my back.

"Yeah, I work at that shop we picked up the delivery at." He reply.

"That's cool. I can't really keep up a job." I said smiling slightly. "Ty says I'm too clumsy. I actually fell a good few times on the job. So I just help the neighbors with some chores." Aoba and I laughed. As we walked, a large group of people took over part of the street. Aoba sighed.

"Looks like a Rib fight." He glared a bit, seeing something that made his eyes widen. Aoba quickly entered the crowd. I followed and was pushed around a good few times, losing my footing and falling into an opening of the large group. Aoba stood between them. On his right side was a man in red. He had a scar across his nose and wore a kimono. On his left was a large build, darker man. He wore a pink headband and a large coat. They seemed read to fight.

"What the hell is even going on?" Aoba growled.

"This jerks team members were on our turf starting trouble!" On of the men on Aoba's right yelled.

"Koujaku, whats going on?" Aoba asked the man in red. So that was Koujaku? I slowly stood up, dusting myself off. Then I was shoved into the middle.

"Who the hell is this? Get your damn members off our side you assholes." The man who shoved me yelled.

"He doesn't belong to us." The man with the heavy coat glared at me.

"Momo." Aoba frowned and pulled my to his side. "Don't touch my baby brother. Got it? Everyone just leave. No reason to fight for no reason. Mink can you just get your guys to go?" Aoba frowned at the darker man. Mink..

"Why should I?" He placed his hand on his hip, sliding a few fingers into his pocket and glaring at Aoba, me and Koujaku.

"Wait, you have another brother?" Koujaku said breathlessly. He sighed and looked at his gang. "Just go. I'm sure Scratch will leave." Koujaku looked at me and frowned. "I'm sorry. Did they hurt you?"

"Tsk." Mink clicked his tongue and nodded his head, to the side, signalling his men to leave. "So boring." Mink turned to leave, then looked back at me and glared. He turned back around, facing me and Aoba, and walked over. He leaned his face close to mine. My eyes widen and my cheeks turned red.

"What are you doing to my brother." Aoba turned me closer to him. Mink leaned away. His face seemed a little softer.

"Leave already, Mink." A little burn popped up on Koujaku's shoulder. I blinked and stared at it. He was tiny and red, and had beads around his neck. He was adorable.

"I'll see you two again." Mink mumbled and started walking off.

"Well..That was tense." I said softy.


	6. Chapter 6

Aoba sighed and continued to pet my head. Koujaku looked at Aoba and I with a confused look.

"Another brother?.." He said with a slight gasp. He gently touched my cheek and tilted his head. "Are you sure he's your brother?"

"Yes I'm sure." Aoba hugged me tightly, pulling me away from Koujaku. Aoba seemed very protective of me. I didn't mind it, I actually liked how loving he was to me.

"How did you find him?" He asked.

"I'll tell you later, we have to finish our job. Just..Meet us at the house okay?" He said taking my hand and quickly dragging me away. He walked quickly, not taking a brake.

"Ao-aoba.." I mumbled slightly and held his hand tightly, pulling him to stop. "Don't walk so fast..I can't keep up.." I frowned at him.

"Sorry..I want to hurry home. I'm still kinda pissed someone pushed you. You aren't safe out here." He looked around, still walking.

"I'm not a baby." I groaned slightly. Aoba is being over protective. Way over protective. Maybe it's because he's never actually had a little brother.

"I know..But still. You don't know how bad the people here can get." He smiled slightly, while petting my head.

After the eventful day out, Aoba and I headed home. He didn't seem to want to stay too long at the post office. Some woman was in there talking his ear off until he managed to slip away. We got home and Aoba left me to look in the living room.

"AOBA! CAN'T THERE BE ONE DAY WITHOUT VISITORS?" Granny yelled. I quickly ran into the living room, where Aoba stood, rubbing the back of his neck with a smile.

"Sorry.." He said softly. Granny sighed and walked into the kitchen.

"Aoba." Ren said walking over to us. He spoke in a whisper. "Tae's blood pressure is getting worse. She needs to relax." Aoba frowned and nodded, then looked over at the couch. They were all here. Mink, Koujaku, Clear and Noiz all sat around the tv and looked up at Aoba.

"A-aoba..Do you think you could let me use your Coil?" I asked. I kinda wanted to talk to Ty and see if he was okay.

"Oh, sure." Aoba took off his Coil and handed it to me. I looked at it confused and frowned. "Do you know how to use it?" He asked. I shook my head. "Here." He said while holding my hand and showed me. "This is how you dial." He spoke softly. I blushed, embarrassed, knowing everyone here saw me use something I had never used before. I slowly dialed my neighbors number. She always stayed over our house and she was the only one for us that had a phone. The coil rang and I waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" She answered in English of course.

"Stella? It's Momota." I said smiling softly. I sat on the floor happily. Aoba and everyone stayed quiet. I suppose they were all interested in my life back home.

"MOMOTA, OH MY GOSH! You're okay..Thank goodness." She sighed.

"Of course I-." I cut off my sentence, hearing a cute little 'Waahu', from Luna, Stella's 6 month old baby. With out thinking, I went into super gay mommy mode. "LUNA PUT MY BABY ON THE PHONE." I shouted. I slowly looked up to see everyone staring at me with weird looks. I blushed and looked back at the coil. They could hear everything I was hearing but didn't seem as enthused about Luna as I was.

"Okay, okay." Stella said laughing. All I heard next was something gums slapping against the phone and Stella muffling "Don- che- on the- phon-." I only smiled. She was teething already. Stella was only 19 when she was raped and pregnant with Luna. Stella just turned 20 two months ago. When we first met, Stella had a huge crush on me and would follow me around everywhere. She is the only one who actually knows I'm gay, I kinda had to tell her I was gay to get her off my back. After that, we got close and became best friends.

I suddenly heard the phone go silent, then a few seconds later, the baby started screaming.

"Momo? Momo is that you? Are you okay?" Ty's voice said frantically.

"Ty..I'm fine, don't worry." I said softly. Ty was worried and it was really cute. "Calm down and breathe." I smiled.

"Shh, Shh." He said, trying to calm Luna down. "Baby isn't helping. At least you're okay though. Did you find your brother?" My smile quickly turned into a frown.

"I found..One of them..It's a long story." I sighed.

"Oh..I guess you'll have to tell me when you get home. Oh..Two guys came here looking for you." He said. I could hear the baby closer to the phone now. She was just making slight whimpers.

"Two guys? What did they say?" I asked.

"They just said they wanted to see you. They both had blonde hair, one with glasses. They kinda looked like twins." He said. I looked up at Aoba, his eyes were widened with fear. I tilted my head.

"What were their names?" Aoba asked, moving closer to me.

"Um..Virus? I can't remember the other name. I just remember Virus."

"Oh no.." Aoba whispered. "We'll call you back."

"Wait wh-" Aoba hung up the coil before Ty could finish speaking.

"This isn't good." Ren said softly.

"Wh..what isn't good?" I asked.


	7. Chapter 7

"What's going on? What isn't good?" I asked.

"Calm down, Momo." Aoba smiled slightly and pet my head. "Virus and Trip aren't..Really good people."

"They work for Toue." Noiz said standing and turning his head to the side. "Toue must want you if they came to your house looking for you. Your friends aren't really safe." Aoba glared at Noiz and clenched his fist. Ty..Luna..Stella..No. I quickly bolted up and grabbed my bag, tossing any of my belongs I took with me, back in. Aoba followed me.

"Momo, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I'm going home." I zipped up my bag and turned to see Aoba. His face was pain filled and his eyes looked a little glassy.

"You can't just leave. Toue will get you and do terrible..Terrible things to you. I can't let that happen to you." As Aoba spoke, I could hear Koujaku in the background.

"You stupid brat. Who the hell says that?" He growled.

"I told him the truth. Toue will do what ever he wants. Even if it means people dying that are in his way." Noiz spoke calmly.

"I can't just let my friends die Aoba..I rather me die then them." I walked past him and started walking to the door. Aoba grabbed my arm and pulled me.

"Let me go with you then." I turned to look at Aoba again. His eyes filled with tears. It pricked at my heart. Aoba might die too though. I don't want anyone to die on my behalf.

"Momota, sit and think for a moment." Granny came out of the kitchen and held her arms behind her back. "You can't just leave on a whim. That's far to dangerous."

"But I-"

"But nothing. Sit." She glared. I frowned. Aoba smiled a little and hugged me, pulling me back into the living room.

"I'm still going to protect them, Aoba." I whispered.

"I know, I'm going with you." He smiled a little. "I just have to get the money.."

"I'm going as well." Koujaku looked over at Aoba and I. "I can't let you two go alone. Toue will get you both." He frowned.

"I'm going with Master as well!" Clear said happily. Mink sighed. I guess that meant he was going too? Aoba and I looked over at Ren.

"Of course I'm going with you." Ren gave a slight smile.

"Tickets are already ordered. We leave tomorrow morning." Noiz said, shutting off a screen in front of him. I hadn't even noticed.

"You..You payed for all of us?" I asked.

"It's not a big issue." He leaned back slightly and stared at me.

"Thank you, Noiz." Aoba smiled and hugged me. "I guess I get to meet Ty and everyone huh?"

"Eheh..Yeah.." I said with a half hearted smile. This were moving too fast. What was even going on? Everyone was going to America with me? To protect Aoba and I?

Morning came quickly. Granny tried to talk Aoba and I out of going, but the money was already spent, and I wanted to keep Ty, Luna and Stella safe. No one could stop me. She finally gave up once it was time to leave. She gave Aoba and I a hug.

"Keep my Aoba safe, Momota." She whispered in my ear as she held me close. "I don't want to lose either of my grandchildren." I leaned away. Granny's eyes were filling with a few tears. I smiled and nodded at her. I wouldn't let anyone get hurt.

"We should get going now Granny." Aoba hugged her once more, then we left. The plane ride was long, but we were actually in first class. How much did Noiz actually spend?

"Wow.." I said softly. I sat in the soft seat smiling.

"Have you never been in first class?" He said sitting next to me. I shook my head.

"You have?" I asked. No answer. Maybe he stole the money. I held my hands in my lap as we took off. Ren didn't seem to like the plane ride. He kept leaning on Aoba with a green face. It was actually quite cute. I looked over at Mink, who sat alone. He held something pink in his lap, petting it. I slowly walked over to him and sat.

"What do you want?" He gave me a side glance.

"Is that a cockatoo?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. It was a beautiful, pink, fluffy cockatoo.

"Yes." He gave a simple, one word response. It stayed quiet for a few seconds until a woman came over with a smile and a cart.

"Care for a drink?" She asked. Mink looked over at her and nodded. She looked down at me.

"I-I'm okay." She was quiet pretty. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue. I looked down at my feet while Mink ordered a drink. Once he was done, the woman left. Mink looked out of the window. It was awkward with him. He was quiet and stern. I frowned and stood up.

"Leaving?" He asked.

"Ye-yes. Sorry." I said smiling slightly. He looked back out of the window. I quickly moved away from him. He was really strange. I sighed and sat by myself. I was getting tired already. I didn't sleep well at all. My head was just racing all night long. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Momo." A voice called out to me. "Momo, are you okay?" I looked around and saw..Sei? No..Sei's dead, but it was him.

"Sei?" I said breathlessly.

"Momo, you are okay." Sei smiled and sat next to me.

"You're..You're dead." I said staring at him with wide eyes.

"I am. How are you enjoying Aoba and Ren?" He said tilting his head. Wait what? 'I am?' He says. "You're confused, I see." He smiled softly and put his hand on my head. "Let's just say I can still talk to you in your dreams."

"This..Is really strange." I mumbled.

"I know, but you're happy I'm here right?" He asked. I nodded quickly and hugged him. He laughed and hugged back. "Do you like Aoba?"

"Yes..He's really nice." I smiled.

"What about the others?" He asked.

"You mean Noiz and Clear and all them? I guess they're okay." I shrugged.

"Do you have a crush on any of them?" Sei smiled at me and my cheeks lit up.

"Wh-what are you talking about..." I laughed awkwardly and looked away.

"I'm inside your head, Momo. I know you're gay." Sei laughed slightly.

"I don't like any of them." I said, looking away. I crossed my arms and looked down at my legs.

"Oh really now?" Sei smiled and hugged me tightly. "The flights over.."

"What..Already?" I looked around. "Sei, you're leaving again.."

"Don't worry. I'll see you again. Stay strong..And you and Aoba keep each other safe." Sei's worse began to drift.

"Momo, wake up. Momo." Aoba said softly, shaking my arm.

"Wh.." I slowly opened my eyes and rubbed them.

"We're here." Aoba smiled softly. I quickly sat up, stumbling everywhere. Aoba just laughed, helping me stand straight. I must have slept longer then I thought. We got two cabs and actually got home quickly. The snow thickly covered the ground. The snow twinkled as the head lights passed over them. It was wonderful to be home.

Both cabs stopped in front of my trailer. I was the first one to get out of course. I was so excited that I couldn't contain myself. I ran up the path way, and of course, slipped on ice and fell on my ass.

"Momo..!" Aoba said running over to me. He managed not to fall and only laughed at me when he found out I was okay. He helped me up and smiled.

"Momo..You're home?" I looked over to the doorway of my trailer. Ty was standing there. He was in just a t-shirt and sweat pants.


	8. Chapter 8

Ty quickly bolted down the stairs and tackled me into the 2 foot deep snow. His arms held me close as the snow slowly started to cover our bodies.

"T-ty..It's cold..." I mumbled. Ty leaned away and laughed, stood and pulled my out of the snow.

"I'm just happy you're home." His face softened. Ty looked around to see everyone staring at us. "You brought a party?"

"It wasn't my idea.." I looked off to the side and rubbed my butt as I shivered. It still hurts from me falling.

"All of you should get inside. It's cold." Ty smiled and took my bag from me and walked inside.

"He seems nice." Aoba said standing next to me. Noiz, Koujaku and Clear passed us up. Aoba, Ren and I followed after them. Mink was the last one in the house. But as soon I interned the house, I heard a loud 'goo'. Again, gay, mommy instincts took over and I became a different person.

"LUNA!" I ran over to Luna, who was in her bouncer, bouncing happily with a cover on her. I got on my knees and put my face in her tummy. She still smelled like baby. Her soft squishy stomach moved up and down as she breathed. Her tiny hands grabbed my hair and she made a loud, angry grunt, as if she was mad I left her in the first place. I mumbled through her tummy. "I'm so sowwy." I rubbed my nose against her belly button.

"Don't pester the baby." Ty kicked my butt.

"OW!" I jerked my head back. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Luna began to scream. "Ehh..Shh baby." I quickly picked Luna up and glared at Ty.

"I didn't kick you that hard..." Ty said raising an eyebrow.

"I fell outside." I rocked Luna, and her screaming became quiet. I looked up at Ty.

"So, who all are you guys?"

"I'm Aoba." Aoba spoke in English. His accent was kinda funny. "Noiz, Ren, Clear, Mink, and Koujaku."

"I speak a bit of Japanese just to let you know." Ty said walking int the kitchen.

"Thank goodness..My English is terrible." Aoba laughed and looked down at me.

"So, why are you all here?" Ty asked handing me a bottle of warm milk.

"Those two guys that came over..Aren't very good people. They came here to take Momo."

"What?" Ty's face quickly turned red with anger. "Are you serious? Why the hell do they want Momo?"

"It's..A really long story.." I smiled slightly and fed Luna.

"Ty, I'm h-" Stella called out. She stared at the men who took over our living room, then looked at me, and smirked widely. Her lips moved and made out the word 'Orgy?' my eyes widen and my face turned red as I shook my head furiously. Stella only smirked wider. That was pure evil. "So, whats going on here?"

"Momo, explain to her, and I what is going on because I have no idea."

"Calm down.." I sighed.

"Why the hell should I be calm if I know those fucking assholes want to take you? Why? What do they want with you?"

"So..Let me get this straight. You're a test tube baby with powers that can control the word? And your brother Aoba here has the same powers, and your older brother Sei is dead because of the guy who wants to use your two's powers to take over the world?" Ty said rubbing his forehead.

"Pretty much?" I said shrugging slightly.

"This has to be a joke.." Ty pinched the bridge of his nose. He only did that when he was really pissed off or confused.

"It's not..I know it's a lot to take in and all but I trust what Aoba tells me.." I frowned. Ty looked up at my and quickly stood up. "Whats wrong?"

"Your nose is bleeding again." He said quickly while grabbing a tissue and pinching my nose.

"H-hey..Quit..I can do it myse-"

"Quit complaining..Please..Just let me do what I do best and take care of you." Ty stared into my eyes and wiped the rest of my nose off. My face turned a slight pink as he pulled away. I quickly looked away and into the living room where everyone was sitting, watching horror movies.

"Will you be okay?" Ty asked me.

"Me? Yeah, you know nose gets like this when it's cold out." Ty nodded and we walked into the living room.

"Okay everyone, so, we have three bed rooms plus the living room. Stella, me and the baby will sleep in my room."

"Aoba, Ren and Koujaku can sleep in my room, I don't mind. Mink you can have the guest room." I smiled at Mink. He only looked away. His cockatoo was quiet silent, and so was Koujaku's bird. Don't Allmates talk a lot? "Noiz, Clear and I can sleep in the living room."

"That seems fine to me." Clear said happily.

"As long I sleep on the couch it's fine." Noiz said staring at the tv. I smiled slightly. This was going to be a pretty long night.

(Hello everyone. So this is the actually writer talking to you guys. I will be holding a poll on who's story I should write with Momo first. I will give the poll two days.)


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! If you've made it this far in reading, and are wonder, "Where the hell is the next chapter?" Well I have news for you! I am currently writing MomoXNoiz. I held a poll on here (No one voted) So I held a poll on one of my facebook groups. Noiz was the winner, followed by Ren. I will be posting the first two chapters in a few days. Oh, and too keep you updated on everything, I will put a link to Momo's fanpage right near the end of this post! People can post fanart, pictures or what ever they like one there and get in touch with me personally there. I hope you guys enjoy it.

-Rin

Momoseragaki


End file.
